Terucap di Padang Bunga
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Cloud dan Tifa berdialog tentang keluarga.


**Disclaimer : **Final Fantasy VII compilation © Square-Enix

**Theme : **093. "Indirectly" (LJ theme community)

**BGM : **Have I Told You – Rod Stewart

**Alert : **Cloud dan Tifa. On The Way to a Smile. post Advent Children. OOC. Loose plot.

---

**Terucap di Padang Bunga**

---

Di balik sikapnya yang tidak suka ambil pusing pada sekitar, ada jiwa yang amat peka. Ia punya rasa akan nilai visual, hingga ada kala ingin melompat-lompat sekedar untuk menggambarkan hatinya yang girang begitu melihat indahnya pelangi yang tercipta di sebuah lembah air terjun atau menemukan hamparan padang rumput hijau tak berbatas yang dilaluinya saat dalam perjalanan mengantar barang kiriman.

Namun hal itu, tentu saja, tidak ia lakukan. Cloud memang seorang observan handal. Tapi untuk masalah ekspresi, ia nomor bontot.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan satu cara untuk mewakilkan kehalusan jiwanya dengan media bernama kamera.

Awalnya karena Denzel dan Marlene yang selalu mengeluh tidak puas akan penggambaran cerita Cloud tentang tempat-tempat yang dilaluinya. Mereka meminta Cloud untuk mendokumentasikan tempat-tempat itu. Sebuah kamera tua dibeli. Dan Cloud tidak menyangka kalau lembaran karyanya akan mendapat pujian dari kedua anak perwaliannya maupun Tifa, bahkan Barret. Dan anggota Avalanche lainnya.

"Kapan belajar fotografi, Cloud?" tanya Yuffie yang baru saja berdecak kagum memandangi selembar foto panorama pegunungan Corel di tangannya.

Pertanyaan yang hanya akan dijawab dengan mengangkat bahu, dan sebuah kata. Otodidak.

Sebagaimana bermain pedang, menangkap setiap sisi keindahan dari bentuk yang amat sederhana sekalipun dengan kamera, kian menjadi hal yang alamiah bagi Cloud.

Ia sudah mendokumentasikan puluhan gambar yang indah. Ia sudah melihat berbagai macam apa itu yang disebut sebagai momen yang menakjubkan. Semua itu tersimpan di dalam beberapa album di ruang keluarga, di Seventh Heaven.

Namun belum pernah ia melihat dua sesuatu yang indah membaur begitu pas seperti yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Sosok seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat yang sedang berdiri di tengah hamparan padang bunga dafodil putih, latar hijau dan biru menghias di belakang.

Tangannya gatal untuk segera mengambil kamera di kantung belakang motornya dan mengabadikan momen itu.

Tapi toh akhirnya niat itu ia urungkan. Cloud tetap diam di tempat, terduduk pasif di atas bukit, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terus menjatuhkan pandangannya pada wanita itu.

Ia coba untuk menoleh ke kiri, memperingatkan dua anak perwaliannya yang sedang heboh bermain kejar-kejaran agar tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Ia coba untuk menoleh ke kanan, untuk memastikan Fenrir masih terparkir di tempatnya. Ia coba untuk menoleh ke atas untuk melihat langit biru. Ia bahkan coba untuk mengacuhkan sebuah sosok itu dan tembus menatap ke horison depan.

Tapi gagal.

Selalu, pandangannya kembali ke wanita itu. Kembali ke Tifa.

_Keindahan bukan untuk diacuhkan. Keindahan adalah karunia Tuhan, diciptakan untuk dinikmati. _

Tifa bukannya tidak merasakan sepasang mata biru sedang memperhatikannya. Kalau saja hal yang sama dilakukan Cloud beberapa tahun silam, ia pasti sudah salah tingkah. Tapi kini, setelah dua tahun hidup bersama, cukup untuk membiasakan impuls sarafnya untuk tidak bereaksi berlebihan.

Karena itu setelah untuk yang terakhir dari kesekian kalinya ia berhasil menangkap basah tatapan Cloud kembali terkunci ke arahnya, di saat yang sama Tifa menoleh dan melambai. Senyum kecil adalah balasannya.

Tifa melepaskan diri dari rimbunnya bunga dan mendaki bukit, lalu menempatkan dirinya di samping Cloud.

"Jadi ini ya, 'padang bunga terindah yang difoto Cloud' yang selalu mereka omongkan dua minggu terakhir," ujar Tifa, berdecak. "Bagaimana caranya, sampai hanya aku yang belum pernah melihat foto itu?"

"Marlene langsung menyimpannya di kamar," jawab Cloud, teringat malam dimana Marlene dengan kagum mengangkat selembar foto pasca cetak akan padang bunga tempat dimana mereka sekarang berada yang diabadikan Cloud ketika ia melintas beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Gadis kecil itu dengan segera berikrar bahwa itu adalah foto favoritnya. "Maaf, aku tidak sempat memperlihatkannya padamu."

"Nggak apa, yang penting aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri sekarang. Ternyata memang benar-benar bagus." Tifa tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Alis Cloud terangkat. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengambil cuti pekerjaan walau hanya sehari. Untuk menemani Denzel, Marlene, dan aku ke tempat ini."

"Itu…" kalimat Cloud terpotong di awal. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula sudah seharusnya. Mengingat banyaknya hari kita mengajak mereka piknik masih bisa dihitung dengan lima jari."

Tifa membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Ia sudah mengerti 'mereka' di kalimatnya tadi maksudnya adalah anak-anak, dan dirinya termasuk. Tapi tipikal Cloud, yang lebih nyaman menggunakan penunjukan implisit.

Perhatiannya teralih sejenak ketika melihat Denzel sengaja menggulingkan diri dari atas bukit dan Marlene yang tak mau kalah menyusul dengan perbuatan yang sama.

Setelah meneriakkan peringatan agar jangan bermain yang aneh-aneh, Tifa melengos. "Ingatkan aku untuk mampir ke toko sepulangnya nanti. Butuh deterjen khusus untuk menghilangkan lumpur di baju mereka."

"Oke."

Beberapa menit kembali berlalu tanpa dialog terucap. Hanya terdengar suara angin sepoi menyibak kain pakaian dan jerit tawa dua anak perwalian mereka di kejauhan.

"Saat kamu meninggalkan rumah beberapa bulan yang lalu…" merasakan pundak Cloud sedikit menegang, keberanian Tifa untuk membuka subjek yang seakan tabu tidak tabu itu menurun. Ia terdiam.

Cloud menoleh. Ekspresinya datar. "Teruskanlah."

Tifa menggeleng ragu. "Aku takut kamu masih merasa nggak nyaman untuk membicarakannya."

"Kenapa? Itu bukan hal yang tabu," jawab Cloud, seakan memberi lampu hijau.

Tifa tidak tahu apa harus meneruskan untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bersarang di kepalanya sejak kepulangan Cloud ke Seventh Heaven. Tapi sesuatu itu mengganggunya, dan sesuatu itu menuntut pernyataan dari orang di sampingnya.

"Saat kamu pergi tanpa memberi keterangan apapun pada kami, kukira…" Tifa menarik napas. "Kukira kamu tidak bahagia. Hidup bersama kami."

Keluar sudah kalimat pendugaan yang selama ini menggantung di ujung lidahnya.

Kalau Cloud tersinggung dengan pernyataan Tifa barusan, pemuda itu tidak menunjukkannya. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Wajahnya tidak berubah. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan. Entah apa isi benaknya.

"Tapi," Tifa segera melanjutkan, "kemudian aku tahu. Kalau kamu pergi dengan maksud." _Untuk melindungi kami, kan?_ "Aku sangat lega begitu kamu memutuskan untuk pulang kembali. Lega sekali."

Cloud tidak merespon dengan segera. Ia hanya diam, mencerna. Sampai akhirnya ia menoleh, hingga mata birunya tepat menatap Tifa.

"Tentu saja aku pulang. Kalian adalah satu-satunya rumahku."

Nadanya amat tenang. Intensitas pendar biru matanya nyaris membuat Tifa melepas pandangan ke arah lain. Tapi kelugasan suara Cloud membuatnya tetap bertahan.

"Satu-satunya keluargaku. Dan aku bahagia bersama kalian, setiap detiknya."

"Terima kasih," bisik Tifa nanar, sangat kecil. Bahkan Cloud tidak mendengarnya. Kemudian dengan suara yang lebih keras, Tifa mengucap, "Senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Hmph."

Terjawab sudah. Pernyataan Cloud seperti semen yang kembali membuat kokoh atap keyakinan Tifa akan eksistensi keluarga kecil mereka. Ia merasa lengkap.

"Kita harus lebih sering melakukan ini."

Kini giliran Tifa yang mengangkat alis, "Apa? Bicara dari hati ke hati?" nadanya jahil. Ia tidak menyangka Cloud menyukai tipe pembicaraan ini.

Cloud hanya membalas tatapan tidak percaya Tifa dengan wajah impasif, lantas menggeleng. "Piknik ini."

"Ah, ya… Tentu saja!" Tifa tertawa pelan. _Tentu saja. "_Aku sih semangat saja. Kalau perlu kita adakan piknik tahunan."

"Dan semua Avalanche harus ikut."

Sesuatu melintas di pikiran Tifa, membuatnya tersenyum lebar. "Aku belum bisa membayangkan Avalanche berkumpul dan berpiknik di sini sampai sepuluh tahun ke depan. Kira-kira kita sepuluh tahun lagi kita seperti apa ya?"

Cloud mengangkat bahu. "Kuharap uban-uban itu belum meneror kita."

"Tentu saja belum, ada-ada saja." Tifa menepuk bahu Cloud. "Sepuluh tahun lagi kita masih usia tiga puluhan. Separuh baya pun belum."

"Mungkin anak Cid dan Shera sudah lima belas orang," komentar Cloud. Membayangkan lima belas anak kecil berambut pirang dengan goggle pilot berloncatan kesana kemari sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sudah cukup untuk membuat tawa mereka berdua pecah.

Setelah mengambil napas, Tifa melanjutkan, "Denzel dan Marlene sudah kuliah, pastinya." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Kuharap mereka tidak sekolah di luar kota."

"Dan mengapa begitu?"

Tifa memandang Cloud tidak percaya. "Aduh, Cloud. Yang benar saja. Kalau mereka berdua pergi, dan kamu sibuk mengantar kiriman sampai tengah malam, masa aku jaga rumah sendirian? Pasti akan sepi sekali. Aku tidak tahan."

Cloud merenungi ucapan Tifa. "Tapi mereka akan punya jalan hidup masing-masing nantinya."

"Aku tahu… Aku tidak bisa mencegah kalau Denzel memutuskan untuk ikut WRO misalnya – oh jangan sampai. Atau Marlene… Marlene memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Barret…" Tifa bahkan tidak mampu membayangkan lebih lanjut. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan suara ribut dan kesibukan sehari-hari yang diciptakan dua bocah itu. Kalau mereka tidak ada…

"Masih akan ada anak-anak lain."

"Maksudmu anak-anak _urchin_? Cloud, mereka itu kan lebih suka nomaden," Tifa mengingatkan. Kalau tidak, dengan senang hati Tifa akan membuka pintu rumahnya setiap malam.

Cloud menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Anak-anak lain."

"Anak-anak lain?"

"Anak-anak lain…" Wajah Cloud, walau hanya berubah sepermili lekuk dalam sepermili detik, nampak sedikit frustasi.

"Anak-anak lain maksudmu…" Bel berdenting, bersahut-sahutan, di benak Tifa. Serta merta, wajahnya memerah. "Oh… anak-anak lain… itu…"

Cloud menghela napas. "Kita tidak mungkin tetap seperti ini selamanya, kan," ujarnya dengan suara pelan. "Suatu hari nanti…"

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

Entah jantung siapa itu yang lebih cepat beradu, berlomba mau keluar dari rongganya.

"Cloud…?"

"Aku belum bisa menjanjikanmu apapun. Tapi yang jelas, kalau semuanya tetap berjalan seperti sekarang… aku harap kita bisa benar-benar menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya."

Entah wajah siapa yang lebih merah dari tomat, yang jelas salah satunya sedang berusaha menahan luapan emosi bahagia mendengar perkataan yang meluncur dari lawan bicaranya.

Berusaha agar matanya tidak jadi lebih basah, Tifa hanya tersenyum sampai rahangnya terasa nyeri. Apabila yang tadi didengarnya hanya mimpi, dan kemudian terbangun, ia merasa cukup untuk menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia.

Tapi itu bukan mimpi, karena kemudian, tanpa sengaja ujung jari mereka saling bersentuhan. Memberi efek elektrik luar biasa yang setahu Tifa, tidak mungkin eksis di mimpi manapun. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum sentuhan itu berubah menjadi genggaman tangan yang saling menyambung dengan erat.

"Tanganmu dingin, Cloud," ujar Tifa, memandang sahabat masa kecilnya itu dengan geli.

"Ah. Kamu tahu, yang terakhir tadi lumayan butuh keberanian… untuk diucapkan," balas Cloud, mengelus belakang lehernya yang tak gatal dengan sebelah tangan sisanya.

"Ah, itukah kata orang yang dulunya menyelamatkan planet dari kehancuran?" Tifa mengulum senyum. "Cloud, aku akan sangat menanti hari dimana kita menjadi keluarga yang sebenar-benarnya."

_Walau aku sudah merasa kalau kita sudah menjadi itu, tak lama setelah Denzel datang._

"Hm…"

Teringat sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja Tifa menepuk genggaman tangannya. "Oh, baiklah. Besok kita harus ke _sana_. Aku harus mengabarkan berita ini pada_nya_."

Cloud mengerang kecil. "_Harus_?"

"Harus. Kamu tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sama sekali tidak, malah. Tadinya aku punya niat yang sama."

Ya. Ada satu, tidak, dua orang yang harus mendengar berita ini lebih dulu. Dua sahabat yang paling istimewa.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi matahari untuk mulai menenggelamkan diri di barat, mengisyaratkan kalau waktu bermain telah usai. Dalam perjalanan pulang, bahkan Denzel dan Marlene bisa merasakan kalau telah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara orang tua angkat mereka. Apa sesuatu itu, mereka tidak bertanya. Yang jelas, itu sesuatu yang baik. Dan mereka turut senang.

---

"_Akhirnya…"_

"_Uh-oh. Bocah jabrik itu. Bener-bener deh."_

"'_Bener-bener deh' apanya? Harus kamu mencontoh dia. Itu tadi baru namanya romantis."_

"_Hei, seingatku aku juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama padamu."_

"_Oh? Kapan ya?"_

"_Sebelum aku pergi ke Nibelheim! Di taman bermain sektor lima. Hm? Hmm?"_

"_Mmm… Oh… ya. Ingat. Kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu..."_

"…_dan kalau aku kembali dengan selamat…"_

"…_kamu akan membawaku kencan ke Gold Saucer."_

"_Tepat sekali."_

"_Zack Sayang… Itu jauh banget dari yang namanya romantis. Nggak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali malah."_

"_Rencananya aku mau melamarmu di gondola-gondolaan itu lhooo…"_

"_Ya ampun."_

"_Hehehe. Yah, Aerith, setidaknya di sinilah happy ending kita. Di Lifestream."_

"_Denganmu?"_

"_Hei, tidak ada pilihan lain. Kamu terjebak di sini bersamaku selamanya."_

"_Hhh… Iya juga ya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Protes juga nggak bisa."_

"_Hatiku terluka nih."_

"_Gombal."_

"_Ya sudahlah. Aerith Manis, demi memenuhi janjiku dulu, bagaimana kalau kita ke Gold Saucer sekarang?"_

"_Mau bikin heboh chocobo di sana dengan penampakan kita?"_

"_He eh."_

"_Iseng kamu. Boleh juga sih. Hee hee hee."_

"_Gold Saucer… ini kami datang!"_

----00---


End file.
